gerryandersonfandomcom-20200214-history
Happy Madeday
|image = [ ] |foreign titles = "Disguised Android" |season = 1 |number = 9 |airdate = October 30th 1983 |writer = Kit Tenstein |director = Tony Lenny |editor = Alan Killick |previous = Thunder Roar |previousmade = The Sporilla |next = The Ugliest Monster of All |nextmade = Gunfight At Oaky's Corral }} 'Happy Madeday' was the 9th produced and the 4th broadcast episode of Terrahawks. Happy Madeday/Transcript Plot While on a return flight from Spacehawk, Hiro is ambushed by a ZEAF and forced to crash land on a glacier. He is recovered in one piece but something seems off about him. He seems to have forgotten all about his plants and he no longer says 'Exactry'. What's more, a massive armada of ships is approaching and he refuses to have 101 open fire. But Ninestein figures out that it's not really Hiro at all, but an imposter named MOID and now he must somehow prevent a full scale invasion by Zelda's forces. Synopsis Characters Regulars * Doctor 'Tiger' Ninestein - Jeremy Hitchen * Lieutenant Hawkeye - Jeremy Hitchen * Mary Falconer -Denise Bryer * Lieutenant Hiro - Jeremy Hitchen * Kate Kestrel - Anne Ridler * Sergeant-Major Zero - Windsor Davies * Space Sergeant 101 - Ben Stevens * Zelda - Denise Bryer * Yung-Star - Ben Stevens * Cy-star - Anne Ridler Guests * MOID - Ben Stevens Trivia *This episode marks the first appearance of MOID and is the only time we see Treehawk's auxiliary motors used. *According to this episode, Zero was built in 2016 at 4:00 AM (Timezone not stated but assumed to be UTC) *'Bell's comet' does not appear to have a real life counterpart that matches the description in the episode but could be a reference to Halley's comet which is the most famous example of a long period comet. HappyMadeday-Titlecard.jpg|Title card HappyMadeday-ZeldasBase.jpg HappyMadeday-Zelda1.jpg HappyMadeday-Ninestein1.jpg|MOID impersonating Ninestein HappyMadeday-Zelda2.jpg HappyMadeday-Ninestein3.jpg HappyMadeday-YungCyStar.jpg|"Bravo MOID!" HappyMadeday-Ninestein2.jpg HappyMadeday-YungStar.jpg HappyMadeday-Zelda3.jpg|"You gurgling idiot" HappyMadeday-Ninestein5.jpg|"You are too kind to your humble servant" HappyMadeday-Ninestein6.jpg|"I have a theory it's going to work" HappyMadeday-YungCyStar2.jpg HappyMadeday-Hawknest.jpg|Hawknest HappyMadeday-NineHawkeye.jpg HappyMadeday-NineHawkeye2.jpg|"Maybe you're losing your touch" HappyMadeday-Number.jpg HappyMadeday-Number2.jpg HappyMadeday-Ninestein7.jpg|"Maybe you're not" HappyMadeday-Battlehawk.jpg|Battlehawk HappyMadeday-Mary1.jpg HappyMadeday-Treehawk1.jpg HappyMadeday-Treehawk2.jpg|Treehawk launch sequence begins HappyMadeday-Treehawk3.jpg HappyMadeday-Treehawk4.jpg Happy Madeday-Treehawk5.jpg Happy Madeday-Treehawk 6.jpg Happy Madeday-Treehawk7.jpg HappyMadeday-Game.jpg HappyMadeday-Zero.jpg|Zero is not amused HappyMadeday-Spacehawk.jpg|Spacehawk Happy Madeday - 00 04 44.78.jpg|Space Sergeant 101 HappyMadeday-comet.jpg|Bell's Comet HappyMadeday-101.jpg|"I'm getting a double echo on the scanners" HappyMadeday-Score.jpg|Nearly there HappyMadeday-NineHawkeye3.jpg|"Pleasure before business Hawkeye" HappyMadeday-Rhino.jpg|Zelda's ship approaches HappyMadeday-Rhino2.jpg HappyMadeday-RhinoZEAF.jpg|ZEAF away! HappyMadeday-Treehawk8.jpg|Treehawk approaches HappyMadeday-Hiro.jpg|Hiro is in trouble HappyMadeday-ZEAF.jpg|ZEAF closes HappyMadeday-Treehawk9.jpg|Evasive action HappyMadeday-ZEAF2.jpg|the attack HappyMadeday-Treehawk10.jpg|Treehawk hit! HappyMadeday-Hiro2.jpg|Going down HappyMadeday-Ninestein8.jpg|Ninestein tries to reach Hiro HappyMadeday-Treehawk11.jpg HappyMadeday-Hiro3.jpg HappyMadeday-Ninestein9.jpg HappyMadeday-Hiro4.jpg|Hiro struggles to activate the motors HappyMadeday-Treehawk12.jpg HappyMadeday-Treehawk13.jpg|Motors engaged HappyMadeday-Zero2.jpg|"45,000 feet" HappyMadeday-Treehawk14.jpg HappyMadeday-Treehawk15.jpg HappyMadeday-Ninestein10.jpg|"Level out!" HappyMadeday-Treehawk16.jpg|Treehawk pulls out of the dive HappyMadeday-Hiro5.jpg|Out of fuel HappyMadeday-Hiro6.jpg HappyMadeday-Treehawk18.jpg|Crash landing Happy Madeday-Hiro9.jpg HappyMadeday-Treehawk19.jpg Happy Madeday-Treehawk21.jpg HappyMadeday-ZEAF4.jpg|Blue screened ZEAF HappyMadeday-Hawkwing.jpg|Hawkwing HappyMadeday-Treehawk22.jpg|Crash site HappyMadeday-Hiro10.jpg|Chilling reception HappyMadeday-MOID4.jpg|A stranger approaches HappyMadeday-Hiro11.jpg HappyMadeday-Hiro12.jpg|Something for the shock HappyMadeday-MOID6.jpg|Drugs take effect HappyMadeday-Hiro13.jpg|Knocked out HappyMadeday-MOID7.jpg|Evil laugh HappyMadeday-Hiro14.jpg|Cliffhangar HappyMadeday-Hawksnow.jpg|Hawkwing has arrived HappyMadeday-KateHawk.jpg|Kate and Hawkeye in auxiliary clothing HappyMadeday-HiroKate.jpg|Hiro's been found HappyMadeday-Hiro16.jpg HappyMadeday-Zelda5.jpg|Zelda senses victory HappyMadeday-Cystar2.jpg|"A battle dress!" HappyMadeday-ZeldaYungwat.jpg|...what? HappyMadeday-Zero3.jpg|One happy Zeroid HappyMadeday-Ninestein11.jpg|Ninestein inquires HappyMadeday-Zero4.jpg HappyMadeday-Zero5.jpg|"It's my birthday sir!" HappyMadeday-Ninestein12.jpg|"You weren't born. You were made!" HappyMadeday-Zero6.jpg HappyMadeday-Zero7.jpg|Roll away HappyMadeday-Hiro17.jpg|"I'd like to get back to Spacehawk." HappyMadeday-Ninestein13.jpg|"Give my regards to those plants of yours." HappyMadeday-Hiro18.jpg HappyMadeday-TreehawkAprch1.jpg|Treehawk approaches HappyMadeday-TreehawkAprch2.jpg|Docking HappyMadeday-Hiro19.jpg|"Welcome back Lieutenant." HappyMadeday-Hiro20.jpg|MOID slips up HappyMadeday-Plants.jpg|"Get those plants out of here." HappyMadeday-101.2.jpg|"Something's terribly wrong." HappyMadeday-Zero8.jpg|Zero sulks HappyMadeday-Mary2.jpg|"Happy Madeday" Zero.2.jpg|"Thank you ma'am" HappyMadeday-Cystar3.jpg|Cy-Star's horrific fashion sense HappyMadeday-ZeldaFleet.jpg|The fleet launches HappyMadeday-ZeldaFleet2.jpg HappyMadeday-ZeldaFleet3.jpg HappyMadeday-ZeldaFleet4.jpg HappyMadeday-101.3.jpg|Picked up HappyMadeday-NineMaryZero.jpg|Zero explains HappyMadeday-RadioTelescope.jpg|The Radio Telescope statue HappyMadeday-Ninestein14.jpg|Ninestein attempts an overide HappyMadeday-MOID8.jpg|"You obey only my command!" HappyMadeday-101.4.jpg|Light 'em up HappyMadeday-NineMaryZero2.jpg|"He's shorted out sir!" HappyMadeday-Zelda6.jpg HappyMadeday-ZeldaAdvances.jpg|Defeat is nigh HappyMadeday-Zero9.jpg|Zero has an idea HappyMadeday-SpaceZeroids.jpg|Space Zeroids HappyMadeday-Zero10.jpg|"OPEN FIRE!" HappyMadeday-101.6.jpg|Smokin' hot HappyMadeday-SpaceZeroids2.jpg HappyMadeday-SpaceZeroids3.jpg HappyMadeday-Zero11.jpg|"Let the tunes of glory..." HappyMadeday-Zero12.jpg|"RING IN YOUR EARS!" HappyMadeday-101.7.jpg|101 snaps out of it HappyMadeday-MOID9.jpg HappyMadeday-SpaceZeroids4.jpg|Zeroids open fire HappyMadeday-ZeldaFleet6.jpg HappyMadeday-ZeldaFleet7.jpg|The defensive commences HappyMadeday-Zelda11.jpg|Rock the boat HappyMadeday-NineMaryZero3.jpg|Congratulations are in order HappyMadeday-Hawkwing2.jpg|Hawkwing over the snow HappyMadeday-Kate.jpg|Kate gives her report HappyMadeday-Zelda8.jpg|Zelda bargains HappyMadeday-Hiro21.jpg|Hiro under guard HappyMadeday-ZeldaHiro.jpg HappyMadeday-NineMOID.jpg|"I'm here Zelda" HappyMadeday-Ninestein15.jpg|Aim HappyMadeday-Cube.jpg|Fires HappyMadeday-NinesteinMOID2.jpg|Shoves HappyMadeday-ZeldaMOID.jpg HappyMadeday-MOID10.jpg HappyMadeday-MOID11.jpg|Unmasked at last HappyMadeday-ZeldaMOID2.jpg HappyMadeday-MOID12.jpg HappyMadeday-Hiro22.jpg|A last glance HappyMadeday-MOID13.jpg|"One can feel a certain sorrow..." HappyMadeday-MOID14.jpg|"...even for an enemy." Category:Terrahawks Category:Terrahawks Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Episodes Edited by Alan Killick